


There is Beauty in the Way of Things

by RisingShadows



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, They only use pet names, Tom Blake Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingShadows/pseuds/RisingShadows
Summary: A morning in the lives of Tom Blake and William Schofield after the war.(In other words, there's no plot aside from these two being completely in love.)
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	There is Beauty in the Way of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The 2nd Devons Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+2nd+Devons+Discord).



Will woke to the sun on his face, Tom’s head nestled on his shoulder and his arm flung across Will’s chest. Effectively trapping him in the bed they shared in their small cottage. If he turned his head he could just see the cherry tree at the top of the ridge behind their home, lit by the sun behind it as it rose in the sky. 

The other’s soft breaths against his throat stalling as the other yawned. Face scrunching as he blinked open eyes still heavy with sleep. Turning his face away from the sunlight streaming through the window with a muffled groan as he buried his nose in the crook of Will’s neck. Rolling himself half on top of him with a soft him as he tightened his grip on Will. 

Will huffing a soft laugh as he brought his free arm up to play with the younger man’s hair. “Shouldn’t we be getting up for the day darling?” His voice still rough with sleep only earned the slightest shake of the other man's head as he pressed his nose more persistently into Will’s shoulder. A muffled murmur following that Will assumed was a slightly more articulate disagreement. 

Rolling his eyes he sighed as he pressed a kiss into the other hair, ruffled from sleep. Tom’s grip on him tightening slightly as he let out another hum before turning his head, resting his ear on Will’s shoulder as he looked up at him. 

Sighing softly Will began his first attempt to extricate himself from the other. Laughing lightly when Tom whined as he slid out of the bed, reaching out instead to take Will’s pillow and rolling over as Will slipped out of the room. It wasn’t a moment later that Tom was sitting up, yawning as he called Will back. 

Will letting a small grin cross his face as he leaned against the door frame and watched the other rub at his eyes. Blinking the sleep from them as he yawned and leaned back. Head flopping onto his pillow before he sat up on one elbow with a wide grin directed at Will. 

“Where’re you going love, we don’t have much to do today may as well take our time.”

“Is that your way of asking me back to bed darling?” 

As Tom grinned back Will sighed. Raising his eyes to the ceiling as if he was weighing his options even as he began back towards the bed. Flopping down onto the bed beside the younger man with a huff. Tom immediately rolling over to settle his head back into its place on Will’s shoulder. Will settling his cheek against the other’s hair with a soft hum. 

“Knew it’d work.” Snorting softly as Tom mumbled into his shoulder Will dropped another kiss onto the other’s curls. His free hand coming up to cradle the back of his head as they lay there. Birdsong filtering in through the window as the sun inched its way into the sky. 

After a few minutes Tom yawned once more. Lifting himself up and readjusting to lay practically on top of Will. His head dropping back onto his shoulder as he reached out to claim Will’s free hand in his own. Grinning up at him as he settled back into place, Will letting his own soft smile spread across his face as Tom turned his face towards the window. Looking out at the cherry tree as Will’s now freed hand rose to stroke down his shoulder. His other hand still clutched in Tom’s as the younger man let out a sleepy hum. Mumbling incoherently for a moment before he adjusted his head to look up at Will. 

“Isn’t your brother coming by later darling?”

“Hm, not for another few hours. We’ve got time to just-” Cutting himself off to press a soft kiss onto Will’s shoulder Tom grinned up at him for a moment before dropping his head onto his shoulder once more, ear pressed against Will’s chest as he leaned his head into Will’s palm. 

“I love you.” The whisper was a breath of warm air on Will’s shoulder as a shudder rippled through him and he smiled gently down at the other. Tightening his grip on the others hand for a moment as he hummed softly. 

“I’ve always loved you darling.” Feeling Tom’s smile against his shoulder as the other hid his face against him for a moment before raising himself up enough to lean up and press a kiss to Will’s mouth a moment later. 

“You know, most people would just say, I love you too.”

“Hm, maybe.” Grinning slightly Will pecked the other on the lips once more before using his hand to guide the younger man’s head back to his shoulder. Lifting their interlocked hands a moment later to press another soft kiss to the back of Tom’s hand. 

Closing his eyes as he laid his head back for a moment Will simply listened to the soft sound of Tom breathing. Gently running his hand through the others hair as they laid there, his other hand tightening slightly where it locked with Tom’s, thumb rubbing circles on the back of Tom’s hand. 

“We will have to get up eventually darling.”

“Hmph, in a while maybe. I’m sure Joe won’t mind if we’re a little late.”

Laughing quietly Will smirked as he braced himself on one elbow to press another kiss into Tom’s hair, pressing another onto his forehead as he looked up at him. Smiling up at him as Will laid back once more. “Another few minutes and we really will have to get to darling. Can’t spend all day in bed.”

“Who said we can’t, certainly wasn’t me hm?”

Rolling his eyes Will tugged at their interlocked hands, smirking when Tom looked up at him once more and he dropped yet another kiss onto the other’s forehead. 

“Common sense.”

“Well, you’ve always said I haven’t got any of that and after what you did during the war-”

“You aren’t seriously bringing that up now darling-”

“You went over the side!”

“Up, we’re getting up, your brother will be here any minute and I’d like to at least be dressed when he knocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has like zero plot but it was my first time writing fluff so, I tried. They never even use each other's names, its all pet names.  
> This is for the angels of the 2nd Devon's discord who gave me the prompt! I wrote this in 2 hours after writing exactly one sentence all week you guys are amazing.


End file.
